


О мегавиртуальной реальности и поцелуях в ядовитой воде Каддафы

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: — Волнуешься? — Витя улыбается, причесываясь маленьким карманным гребешком после шлема.— Нет, с чего бы? — врет Юра. Да, он немного волнуется. Это его первый сеанс мегавиртуальной реальности, и он боится, что... А чего он, собственно, боится? Что они здорово повеселятся с Витей? Надо успокоиться и получать удовольствие.Они подходят к большому, но приземистому зданию с разноцветной неоновой вывеской "Любая фантазия за ваши деньги"...
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	О мегавиртуальной реальности и поцелуях в ядовитой воде Каддафы

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для аска по пейрингам ЮНЛ: https://vk.com/yoi_pta

Юра слезает со своего флай-скутера, всего в тигровых полосках, и снимает шлем. Ерошит волосы, из-за чего они становятся похожи на гнездо даже сильнее, чем обычно, потом берет свой бумажный стаканчик с зеленым чаем из подстаканника и делает глоток, ощущая жасмин. Рядом с ним с флай-скутера слезает Витя. Скутер у него точно такой же, только выкрашенный в лаконичное серебро. С левой ручки свисает подвеска в виде пары коньков с золотыми лезвиями. Золото — настоящее, Юра в душе не ебет, сколько Витя за них отдал. Но пусть сорит деньгами, если ему так хочется.

— Волнуешься? — Витя улыбается, причесываясь маленьким карманным гребешком после шлема.

— Нет, с чего бы? — врет Юра. Да, он немного волнуется. Это его первый сеанс мегавиртуальной реальности, и он боится, что... А чего он, собственно, боится? Что они здорово повеселятся с Витей? Надо успокоиться и получать удовольствие.

Они подходят к большому, но приземистому зданию с разноцветной неоновой вывеской "Любая фантазия за ваши деньги". Внутри их встречает улыбчивый парень с длинными, по пояс волосами, который по-панибратски хватает их за руки и ведет вглубь просторного холла, нахваливая предоставляемую их заведением услугу. Да у нас самая правдоподобная мегавиртуальная реальность! Да у нас самые демократичные цены для такого качества! Юру этот парень бесит. Витя же вежливо улыбается и периодически вставляет искусственно-восхищенное "Да вы что!", чем бесит Юру еще больше. Наконец они, выстояв небольшую очередь в компании того самого парня, подходят к стойке регистрации. Им улыбается сидящая за столом красивая девушка с прической "афро" и говорит:

— Виктор, Юрий, простите, но детям до восемнадцати услуга не предоставляется.

Юре становится любопытно, откуда она знает их имена, и он начинает выискивать на ее столе устройство для считывания персональных биочипов, но так и не находит. Возможно, оно встроено в ее компьютер, последние модели именно такие. То, что ему отказали в услуге, его мало заботит. Нет — так нет, он сюда не очень-то и рвался. Да, развлечение, да, повеселиться с Витей, но они неплохо повеселятся и без мегавиртуальной реальности. Однако Витя явно зажегся этой идеей.

— Но мы не зря выбрали ваше _уникальное_ заведение. Я слышал, что за определенную сумму вы можете пропустить несовершеннолетнего...  
Девушка, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, обращается к парню, который все еще маячит за их спинами:

— Кристиан, будь добр, проводи наших гостей на выход. Если только Виктор не хочет пройти сеанс один.

— Нет, — отрезает Витя.

— Хорошо. Кристиан, проводи гостей.

— Конечно, Кристина, — отвечает парень и хватает их за руки. Витя возмущается и грозится оставить худшие отзывы на их шарашкину контору, когда парень, названный Кристианом, вдруг толкает их за неприметную ширмочку у самих входных дверей.

— Давайте деньги. Но только наличка, — говорит он, отпустив их.

— А твой начальник знает, чем ты тут занимаешься? — спрашивает Витя, вытаскивая бумажник. Он протягивает несколько купюр.

— Это не ваше дело, — отвечает Кристиан. — Так, это взятка. А теперь непосредственно плата за услугу. По три тысячи с каждого.

— Три тысячи?! — Юра буквально захлебывается невысказанными возмущениями. Витя кладет руку ему на поясницу и произносит:

— Все в порядке, это нормальные цены для мегавиртуальной реальности.

— Охренеть.

Витя отдает Кристиану деньги.

— Прекрасно! — Он потирает руки. — С кого будем считывать параметры фантазии?

Юра и Витя переглядываются.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает Витя.

— Да, пожалуйста. А какую фантазию ты хочешь реализовать?

— Ну, может, ту, о которой мы говорили позавчера?

Юра кивает.

— Давай.

— Вы решили? — спрашивает Кристиан.

— Да, — отвечает Витя.

— Тогда присядьте.

Витя садится на пластиковый стул, и Кристиан надевает ему на голову что-то вроде шапочки из проводков.

— Закройте глаза и после сигнала мысленно подробно опишите все параметры желаемой фантазии.

— Хорошо. Я не в первый раз...

— Тогда ждите сигнала. Он прозвучит у вас в голове.

Витя сидит молча несколько долгих минут, а потом открывает глаза и говорит:

— Я закончил.

Кристиан снимает с него "шапочку".

— А теперь приготовьтесь к незабываемым ощущениям! — бодро говорит он. — Проходите в комнату и надевайте шлемы, они лежат на лавке вдоль стены. Сеанс начнется, когда оба шлема будут надеты.

— Это безопасно? — спрашивает вдруг Юра.

— Абсолютно! — заверяет его Кристиан и открывает дверь в просторную комнату, белую и пустую, если не учитывать лавку со шлемами.

Они заходят и берут по шлему. Юра надевает свой, готовый погрузиться в фантазию Вити, в которой они поменяются телами. В шлеме что-то щелкает, Юра переводит дыхание — и вот на нем не спортивные штаны, а джинсы. И сам он как будто крупнее. А рядом стоит Юра, то есть Витя в его облике. Улыбается не Витиной улыбкой и оттягивает пояс его спортивок, заглядывая в них.

— Юра, как ты живешь с таким крохотным членом?

— Ты охуел, старик? — Юра пихает его в плечо, и Витя пихается в ответ. Завязывается небольшая потасовка, в ходе которой Витя берет его за подбородок и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Это не настоящий поцелуй: настоящему мешали бы шлемы. Но ощущается он чертовски реально, Юра даже чувствует во рту Вити привкус мятных леденцов, которые он часто ест.

— Отпусти меня. — Юра вырывается из Витиной хватки. — Ты придурок, понял?

— Ладно, прости. У тебя прекрасный член.

— Ты еще не видел его в действии.

— А ты мне покажешь? Скажем, когда мы вернемся домой.

— Не дождешься.

Витя выглядит расстроенным. Юра отворачивается от него, чтобы не видеть собственную жалобную моську.

— Что тут еще есть?

Он озирается вокруг. Видит красивый пейзаж планеты Каддафа, на которой он был один раз в детстве, но на всю жизнь запомнил эти деревья с сиреневой листвой и большие белые и синие грибы под ними. Прямо перед ним — крохотное озерце. Вообще-то на Каддафе жидкость в водоемах ядовита для человека, но эта голубая водичка выглядит слишком невинно.

— Ты же додумался сделать воду на Каддафе не ядовитой?

— Конечно, обижаешь. Все указал в параметрах. Ты можешь зайти в нее.

— Нетушки, ты первый.

Витя пожимает плечами и заходит по колена в воду. Юра направляется за ним. Он даже чувствует, как мокнут джинсы на его ногах!

— Это... очень реалистично.

— Да. Это мегавиртуальная реальность.

— Но в реале мы просто стоим на месте и молчим?

— Ага.

— До чего техника дошла.

Юра берет Витю за руку. Он чувствует, какая она холодная, хотя на самом деле никакого холода нет. Достижения современной науки кажутся ему невероятными.

— Знаешь, может, это была и неплохая идея — пойти сюда.

— Как и все мои идеи, эта — удач...

Витя не успевает договорить, потому что неожиданно Юра притягивает его к себе и целует.

— Да-да, твои идеи всегда срабатывают на ура, и сам ты просто фантастическая пуська.

— Фантастическая пуська?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ты это сказал.

— Ой, заткнись.

И Юра снова прижимается губами к его губам, таким любимым, боже...

— Знаешь, я тут подумал... — начинает Витя, все еще в его облике.

— О чем?

— Раз ты боишься секса, мы можем сделать это здесь. Понарошку, понимаешь? Но ты все почувствуешь.

— А можно?

— Это не запрещено.

— Ну, наверное, мы можем... Если это не по-настоящему.

Витя кивает и целует его шею, начиная расстегивать его куртку. Вскоре она мокнет в воде вместе с футболкой. Витя опускается на корточки и берется за пояс собственных джинсов. Расстегивает ремень и спускает их до колен, берется за трусы...

— Ну, хватит, — громко раздается чужой голос у них в шлемах. — Вы не будете ебаться в мою смену!

Юра, ничего не понимая, стаскивает шлем. Видит, что Витя снял свой тоже. В комнате с ними — Кристиан. Он больше не улыбается.

— По правилам работники подобных заведений не должны подсматривать фантазии клиентов, — замечает Витя.

— Обычно — да, — криво ухмыляется Кристиан. — Но вы же _особенные_ клиенты. А чего ты хотел, пришел с малолеткой...

— Я тебе ща втащу! — Юра рвется к нему, но Витя хватает его сзади и останавливает. Вдобавок у Кристиана в руках вдруг оказывается бластер. Он направляет его в аккурат Юре в живот.

— А я выстрелю, — склабится он.

— Ты блефуешь. Не выстрелишь.

— Я похоронил свою возлюбленную, меня понизили в должности, моя жизнь полное дерьмо, так что ничего не останавливает меня...

— Бежим! — кричит Витя, и они вылетают в открытую дверь.

За ними слышится топот чужих ног. Раздается характерное "виу" — и им в след летит луч бластера. К счастью, преследователь промазывает.

Они пересекают проход с ширмой, выход близко, вон они, раздвижные двери. Но сзади опять раздается "виу", а еще — цоканье каблуков Кристины. Она что-то кричит Кристиану, просит успокоиться, но тот снова палит им вслед, а потом слышится лязг металла. Юра оборачивается на ходу и смотрит через закрывающиеся двери — Кристиан бросил бластер и топчет его ногами, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, что купил вот этот кусок говна неработающий, а не пушку.

Они бегут через парковку к своим флай-скутерам. Юра вскакивает на своего верного железного коня, надевает шлем и заводится. Косится на Витю — тот заводить свой скутер не спешит. Он достает мобильник.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу позвонить в полицию. Засужу эту блядивую суку.

— Витя! Ты сматернулся!

— О, простите, не при детях, — хихикает Витя.

— Завались, старик, — огрызается Юра. — Все еще думаешь, что это была хорошая идея — прилететь сюда?

— Ну, ты согласился на секс — это успех.

— Но понарошку же.

— Но ты бы все почувствовал.

Юра ощущает, что щеки начинают гореть. И чувствует еще кое-что, когда волна адреналина сходит на нет. Жжение на левой щиколотке. Он смотрит на свою ногу и видит рану от бластера на участке кожи, неприкрытом носком и штанами. Все-таки задел, гад! Не глубоко, очевидно, луч прошел наискось, но все же, блять, жжется. Юра опускает штанину пониже, прикрывая рану. Он не хочет, чтобы Витя волновался. Расскажет об этом непосредственно полицейским, когда Вити не будет рядом.

Они взмывают в воздух, и на несколько секунд Юра теряет ощущение земного притяжения. Да уж, повеселились, думает он невесело. Чтоб он еще раз подписался на идею Вити... Да никогда!

Они летят домой, где всегда уютно и, главное, безопасно. Дом, милый дом, как говорят. Юре уже не терпится.

Ему приходит голосовое сообщение на встроенный в шлем коммуникатор. Он нажимает на кнопку над правой бровью и слышит голос Вити. "Как насчет на следующей неделе полететь на Каддафу и поплавать в батискафе? Это безопасно, и подводная фауна очень красивая". Юра говорит негромко в микрофон шлема и отправляет сообщение Вите. "Да, почему бы и нет? Звучит отлично".

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160478) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
